The way I do
by Hyuknice
Summary: Tony's new roommate is kind of cool, he actually likes him and thinks they could be great friends...problem is, Tony also thinks he could be maybekindofsortof in love with his girlfriend. This doesn't bode well for him. / Fandral/Lady!Loki, Tony Stark/Lady!Loki


_Only thing I own is the story._

_This story is Fandral/Lady!Loki, Tony Stark/Lady!Loki, Thor/Jane, Thor/Sif..among other pairings._

_You may find some OCness in the characters and I promise I will try to remedy that, because I know how annoying it can get with time. Anyway in the beginning the OCness is kind of planned._

_I will make no promises regarding updates. I'll just try to do my best._

_Feel free to tell me what you think, good or bad._

* * *

It would be cool, he determined.

Living on campus and making a life for himself away from his father -while still leeching off of his money of course- it'd be good for himself, for his dad and probably the world, eventually.

Only downside he saw so far was the fact that he had to move all his crap by himself, and he had a _lot_ of crap.

The dorm was cool, it was more an apartment than a dorm-room really; it was simple but seemed comfortable, ample enough and it even had a balcony, which was pretty awesome.

It was a big rectangle really, decently sized living room slash kitchen, there were two doors opposite to the front door, which were probably the bedrooms, the wall to his left form the door was all window really, and had a door that led to the balcony, the view was nice, and another cool thing was that each bedroom had its own bathroom.

Awesome sauce.

Now, he was no interior designer or anything, but he had many ideas on how to decorate the place or rather, a pretty good idea on the furniture he wanted to buy -a big couch and an even bigger flat screen for movie nights for example-, normal students didn't worry that much about furniture he supposed, but he had the money anyway, so he might as well.

Of course he'd have to get his roommate's input on some things most likely.

Speaking of which.

He should arrive soon, he hoped the guy was cool, it'd be a shame to share quarters with a total asshole -that's what he's for-, he also hoped he wasn't _too_ good looking, no need for competition for the ladies after all.

Not that he could have competition anyway.

He was Tony Stark. Billionaire extraordinaire.

He thought of the woman at the office, she was hot, if a bit too stern looking for his tastes, she told him his roommate's name but it went right over his head -it was a strange name-.

He took a look around and started moving in at last.

-0-

By the time he finished getting all the boxes inside and in a somewhat presentable fashion -which wasn't really all that presentable- it was already noon.

He was lying on the floor face down and it occurred to him that he'd have to get that couch sooner than he thought, there was no place to sit or lay down -his bed was going to be delivered the next day- and that wouldn't do at all, he had ladies to charm his way into after all; he doubted a sleeping bag and a bag of cheetos would get him anywhere.

Who was he kidding, of course it would.

He was Tony Stark. Billionaire extraordinaire.

A few minutes later -and he totally didn't jump at the sound- the door opened.

"Hi" said a voice, it sounded friendly, so he turned his face to look at -what he supposed was- his roommate.

"Hey there, don't mind me I'm just tired of moving boxes about" he said with a smile. "I'm Tony by the way. Tony Stark."

The other one smiled and nodded. He seemed cool and he _was_ kind of good looking too, if tall, blonde and blue eyed was your kind of thing; also, facial hair.

"Tell me about it, I've been moving boxes all morning as well" he said "I'm Fandral Nolan; it's nice to meet you."

Tony raised an eyebrow "Are these boxes you speak of invisible? Do you need to take your medication? Because your room there is empty" he waved in the general direction of the bedrooms "that's yours by the way" he said now pointing to the one closest to the front door "I called dibs on the other one."

Fandral laughed good-naturedly and nodded his head again "I was helping my girlfriend move, she goes here as well, but she's on the opal building" he explained.

"Nice" what else could he say to that.

There was a bit of silence in which Tony gathered the will to get up and Fandral looked around the room.

"It's not bad" he said "the girls have better view though."

"I disagree" Tony said "from that window" he pointed to the big ass window at the end of the room, "you can actually see the spot where some of the girls do yoga and stuff, you know what yoga entitles right? Stretching and, that's right, yoga pants" he said with a pleased smile. He might not know where most of his classes were yet, but knowing the hot-girls hot spot was a must.

"How would you know that?" Fandral asked "and at what time does this visual can be achieved?" he asked.

Tony was about to answer but didn't get to before being interrupted by a new voice.

"I am going to pretend you did not just ask that. For your own good." a female voice said, the sound had tony turning to see the speaker. It was a nice sound.

"Oh? Thought you said I could look but not touch?" Fandral teased with a smile, a different smile than the others Tony had seen so far -the guy was smiley-, it was full of something Tony couldn't even begin to understand, so he didn't try very hard.

"I take it back" she stated simply. "Hello" she said turning to look at Tony "I am Loki Odinson" a long fingered perfectly well manicured hand was extended in his direction -it was a very nice hand; she was just full of nice things apparently.

"Um…Hi, I'm Anthony Stark. Everyone calls me Tony tho, so...yeah. Tony. Stark" what?

Awkward introductions aside, Tony got himself a moment to _really_ look at her, tall, taller than him at any rate which wasn't difficult much to his chagrin, dark hair cascading past her shoulders almost reaching her waist in loose curls, the palest -softest-looking- skin humanly possible without being an all out albino, she wasn't washed out either, her lips were redred_red _and her eyes were the brightest of greens ever.

Pretty -_Gorgeous_ his mind supplied helpfully- but taken, sadly.

He'd probably go for her anyway, if Fandral wasn't his roommate. That could get messy, so nope, not going there.

"It is nice to meet you Anthony" she said lightly. Tony concluded he liked her voice -it was nice too okay!?- Even if she did just called him 'Anthony'.

"Just Tony is fine" he said looking away from her; it wouldn't do for them to catch him staring.

He did notice her smile and nod before looking away completely though.

Tony gave them the grand tour of the dorm –it took two whole minutes and then they were back in the living room.

"Anyway, I'm starving, so Indian or Chinese? We can play twenty questions while we eat and whatnot" He said. He _was_ hungry, but he also felt a bit weird all of a sudden.

"Italian?" opined Fandral.

"Mexican? I could eat some tacos" Loki said.

Fandral and Tony shared a look -Just ten minutes of knowing each other and they had shared looks already, yay he was making friends!-

Tony laughed and shook his head "Actually I was giving you _options_, not asking for input but yeah, tacos do sound pretty good" he said smiling and saw Fandral nodding his approval. "Tacos it is."

-0-

A few bags of tacos later -damn those two could eat- the three of them were sitting on the floor in the would-be-living room.

"So, what? Where are your things?" asked Tony remembering that all the boxes around them were his.

"Thor will help me move in tomorrow, today was Loki's day" Fandral responded squeezing her hand lightly. Tony felt an itch on his own hand, how 'bout that?

"Thor?" he moved his head to the side a bit to accentuate his confusion.

"My brother" Loki said "you'll meet him tomorrow, he's kind of earnest for my taste, but he grows on you" she received a mock push from her boyfriend.

"That's my best friend you're talking about" he chided.

Loki only laughed, it was a light sound. And what do you know? It was nice as well.

"Are you going to stay the night in here?" she asked pointing to the sleeping bag he was reclining.

"Figured there was no point in going back home for just one night." Not that he would mind, but his dad was in town and not even the -admittedly heavenly- food Jarvis could whip out was going to make him stand Howard's judging stare and disappointment. "What about you two?" he asked "Are you having your bed delivered too?" he looked at Loki "I could share my sleeping bag" he waggled his eyebrows a little bit, just enough to tease but making sure he wouldn't be taken seriously.

Fandral and Loki laughed.

It was so obvious they were a couple -and pretty much in love to boot, they were in synch in pretty much everything they did, Fandral would say something and Loki would respond with a witty/snarky/teasing comment almost immediately 'She's vicious!' Fandral told him when she cuffed him in the head after an off-color comment he made.

Also, they were always touching, just a light stroke of hands, or rearranging a fallen lock of hair or picking invisible lint from each other's clothes -and Fandral's goatee once-.

Even the looks between them, Fandral looked at her as if she was the best thing since sliced bread -maybe she was, what did he know?- and she looked at him with… something in her eyes, it was heartwarming and painful and all sorts of confusing to be honest.

It was all very curious to Tony, he doesn't have many friends -aside from Rhodey bless him- so he's never been exposed to couples in such close proximity, of course he's had various encounters with the opposite sex, probably more than it was decent at his age, but he'd never been in a relationship, not at such anyway, so he doesn't know how to describe some of the feelings he gets from the couple in front of him.

He's always been obsessed with answers and knowing how stuff works -machines mostly- but that also applies to people, he doesn't understand these two. What makes them _them_?

He doesn't like not understanding.

Sex? Sure. Always.

Romance? Only if it leads to sex. Only as a last -lastlast_last_- resort.

Love? How does love works? What is love?

Overrated.

That's what it is.

He doesn't want it.

He was Tony Stark. Billionaire extraordinaire.

He doesn't need it.

Tony laughed and shook his head to stop himself from thinking and got up, walking to one of the boxes on the kitchen counter he rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for.

"Hey Snow white, Prince Charming, you want Cheetos?"

* * *

_Nothing really interesting happens here, this is just an introductory chapter, pilot of sorts I guess._

_It will get better though. Hopefully._

_Also, I just thought I was being clever -and clearly failing- by giving Fandral the Nolan last name, those who watch OUAT will understand. And know that I won't stop making references because simply put, I can't help myself._

_This story can also be found on AO3._


End file.
